nicktoonstvfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is a Emmy-award winning American animated series made for Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. It premiered on July 17, 1999 on Nickelodeon. It currently airs daily on Nickelodeon and weekends on NickToons. Its also the mascot of Nickelodeon, but no longer the mascot of NickToons. Popularity SpongeBob SquarePants has gained a loyal international following with children and adults alike. Merchandise based on the show, for instance, ranges from Kraft Macaroni & Cheese, Kellogg's Cereal, and video games to boxer shorts, pajamas, and t-shirts. It has become a favorite cartoon for television viewers. There have been kids meal tie-ins at Wendy's and Burger King restaurants, so much so when a SpongeBob SquarePants movie promotion ran in 2004, thieves stole nine-foot-high by nine-foot-wide SpongeBob inflatables, wanting Krabby Patties as ransom, and signed by someone who claims to be Plankton. More recently, a similar promotion on 19 May 2005 for Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith was introduced, but this time, with Darth Vader inflatables are on the rooftops of Burger King, where Shrek and SpongeBob SquarePants once stood, waiting to be stolen. He was also featured on VH1's I Love the 90s: Part Deux: 1999 as part of a commentary by Michael Ian Black. More recently, a tie-in beverage for 7-Eleven convenience stores has been created, a pineapple-flavored Slurpee. SpongeBob is the first "low budget" Nickelodeon cartoon, according to the network, to become extremely popular. Long had low-budget cartoons been living in the shadow of Rugrats, but SpongeBob aired in 1999 and almost immediately became more popular. SpongeBob is the fourth Nickelodeon show to attract "older" followers (the first was Rocko's Modern Life, whose executive producer was SpongeBob creator Stephen Hillenburg, then the Kablam! skit Action League Now!, then The Angry Beavers, then SpongeBob, and after SpongeBob, The Fairly OddParents, Squirrel's Job and Invader ZIM took a similar role when they aired in 2001 and the former is now second only to SpongeBob in popularity). SpongeBob is one cartoon in a long line of shows to put in more "adult" references, and has become so popular with the adult crowd that it has been shown on MTV and Spike TV. A certain quote by Patrick ("It's gonna rock!") has been used as a promo for rock stations. Ren and Stimpy, among others, had followed a similar path. Airing episodes Nickelodeon airs newer episodes. NickToons airs seasons 1-3 for unknown episodes. In the UK, Nick Toons airs the latest episodes after Nickelodeon airs them. Seasons 8-9 was announced on July and December 2009 and set to debut in 2010 or 2011. Episodes Transcripts Timeline and Production Characters Schedule See also: Nicktoons Hour\Logo Change *On , it airs daily in the 2008-2009. *On hour, it airs on weekends with 2011-2016. Logos File:SpongeBob_SquarePants_logo_1999.jpg|A logo used from 1999-2002. However, it still used at the very end of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. File:SpongeBob_SquarePants_=_Logo_2002.jpg|The second logo used from 2002-2008 File:SpongeBob_SquarePants_Logo_2008.png|The third logo used from 2008-2009. The Nickelodeon "NICKELODEON" logo is no longer use due to a new logo on September 28, 2009. It has its own new logo now says "nickelodeon SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS". File:2009Spongeboblogo.png|Foruth logo used 2009-present.http://spongebob.nick.com/ References External links *SpongeBob SquarePants Wikia - a SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki. *SpongePedia - a SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki. *SpongeBob.com - a SpongeBob official site. Category:NickToons shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:1999 shows